


[Brainiac5Kara][Smallville]且看来日

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Brainiac5Kara, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Relationships: Brainiac 5/Kara, Brainiac 5/Kara Zor-El, Brainiac/Kara Zor-El
Series: Smallville 同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[Brainiac5Kara][Smallville]且看来日

[Brainiac5Kara][Smallville]且看来日  
Future  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Brainiac 5/Kara Zor-El  
这版的Brainiac 5，就是重新编程的Brainiac。当初从未来而来的超级英雄军团，用军团戒指穿越时空把Brainiac带去未来重新编程为Brainiac 5，然后Brainiac 5又加入了军团、发明了军团戒指，然后大家再用军团戒指穿越时空。（怎么有点时空悖论？？）  
而Kara，是被Jor-El赶去未来的。当初超英饱受舆论攻击，Jor-El让Kara站出来吸引火力；待到Clark成长后，Jor-El又以“Kara会抢了自己儿子风头”为由将Kara赶去未来，连告别都不让。（没错，Jor-El直接明说了。。。）

且看来日  
未来。  
光怪陆离之后，未来尽数眼前。  
初至未来，尚还迷懵，诸事未定。  
背井离乡的Kara，一睁开眼，就看到了死对头Brainiac那张熟悉的大叔脸。  
作为全世界最攻的氪星人，无所畏惧的Kara小暴脾气一点就炸，上去就是干。  
一道疾光掠过，Kar就飞到了Brainiac面前，抬腿就是一脚将其踹翻在地，接着又是拳打脚踢疾风密雨，揍得Brainiac鼻青眼肿面红耳赤。

咦？  
等等？？  
为什么被挨揍的Brainiac丝毫没有反抗，与之相反，却面似。。。享受？？  
全世界最攻的氪星人也察觉到了异状，攻气爆表的Kara猛拽起Brainiac，杀气腾腾地威胁逼问其阴谋，正义凛然、英姿飒爽。  
只是未料到，Brainiac的神情，看起来貌似竟然更享受了。  
啧。。。  
恶心。  
Kara，全世界最攻的氪星人，不惯他丫的，果断一大耳刮子将其呼到墙上抠都抠不下来。  
然而，未料到，被糊墙上的Brainiac，苦痛挣扎之际，一丝几不可闻的呻吟不禁从其唇间溢出，销魂至致。  
呃。。。  
硬了。Kara的拳头硬了。  
全世界最攻的氪星人，拳疾如风，摧枯拉朽之势，一拳就打烂了Brainiac那张讨人厌的机器假脸。  
登时，惨烈至极。  
老娘不把你打得满面桃花开，你就不知道花儿为什么这样红！  
呵呵。

正当Brainiac还要单方面继续挨打之际，从天而降的Lightning Lad、Saturn Girl和Cosmic Boy匆忙赶过来，拦下了Kara。  
直到此时，Kara这才知道揍错人了。  
那不是Brainiac，而是Brainiac 5。  
作为全世界最攻的氪星人，Kara自然知错必改，毕竟，犹未迟也。  
负荆请罪的Kara果断向Brainiac 5赔罪，秒速痊愈的Brainiac 5了然一笑，表示谅解。  
化干戈为玉帛。

不过，冰雪聪慧的Kara，理所当然地发现了Brainiac 5的某些癖好的小秘密。  
呵~~~  
至于二人未来如何，且待来日。  
一切，自见分晓。


End file.
